


stormtouch

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Biting, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, I think?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Radiant Dawn, Riding, Scratching, Trans Male Character, im also a mess, im really really sorry, theyre a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: water still dripped from their hair, down their chins and necks in narrow streams, but it was alright- the world around them was slowly being drenched as well, so the two of them being a little damp would hardly make a difference.





	stormtouch

**Author's Note:**

> dont talk to me, dont look at me. im here for a purpose and might die today
> 
> (its significantly more vanilla than the tags imply im just.... a mess. this is hideously self-indulgent. sorry in advance)

The rain pressed in on them from every side, never touching but always drowning, near-silent but deafeningly loud. Traces of storm-touch still lingered on their skin, pearling and mingling with sweatdrops, clinging between skin and shirts and pulling the fabric too close. Frankly, the moisture was awfully uncomfortable, and they were both basically soaked to the bone anyways, so shirts were quickly removed to lay scars and flushes bare- Hands calloused by blade and bow quickly reoccupied themselves with roaming free as they'd already done times before. Water still dripped from their hair, down their chins and necks in narrow streams, but it was alright- The world around them was slowly being drenched as well, so the two of them being a little damp would hardly make a difference.

Leonardo must have voiced that thought aloud, though, because he could feel Edward’s laughter, breath hot at his throat, the other pressing himself close so he’d feel less exposed.

“Well,” he replied, grinning in spite of their mutual embarrassment- “less need for a shower afterwards, right?”

The archer frowned, cheeks growing a tinge pinker, but any retort or complaint was swallowed, stolen from his lips with a well-timed kiss, every subsequent breath and sigh drowned out by the raindrops. He prayed that they would stay louder than he’d ever be, prayed that they'd keep their sound a constant distortion over his own.

There was only one other who ever needed to hear, anyhow.

And he’d let Edward hear, no matter how silent his voice may be, how loud the rain would become, let him coax out and savor every whimper he could get with touches and brushes and hot kisses and-

“A-ah.”

Hips canted forwards as Leonardo’s eyes snapped open with a sharp inhale, gaze flitting to the brunet’s face in part surprise, part embarrassment and another part approval- It didn’t take long for those same eyes to start slipping closed again as a hand ran over his hipbone, down between his legs, fingertips teasingly pressing against the inside of his thigh. It’s nowhere near enough, especially after the initial grope, and he’s hyperaware of the touch, even through the fabric of his pants. Boy, did those need to _go_.

He leaned harder against the table behind him, bracing himself with a free hand as Edward fumbled with the buttons, hands shaking and eager. Sliding the fabric off his hips, down his legs took longer than he would’ve liked, but when Edward kneeled and reverently kissed the inside of his thigh with little murmurs of adoration, Leonardo decided he could forgive him for the wait. He’d always been patient, after all, even when the brunet insisted on trying it, which, in that moment, seemed to be the case.

The kisses trailed back upwards, deliberately teasing, from his thigh to his hip, Edward's tongue briefly dipping into his navel before he set to leaving bites along the archer’s collarbone, light pink blotches on pale skin. Leonardo squirmed, tilted his head back, whimpered for more, _c’mon_ , and- _PBBBBBT_. The blond jerked away, startled, the sensation of a raspberry a sharp contrast to all the teasing. He flicked at the other’s forehead, who was grinning cheekily.

“He-ey.” Leonardo whined, shifting his weight so he wasn’t leaning on the table anymore.

“That’s _my_ line!” Edward laughed back, leaning back forwards to bury his face in the archer’s chest. “‘cause, you know, I think it’s a goddess-damned _crime_ that I still have my pants on when you’re like _this_.” The brunet leaned back, cupped Leonardo’s chin as their eyes met.

“So _pretty._ ” He breathed, upon which he pulled the other in for a comparatively chaste kiss- It didn’t last long, though, and the swordsman turned to pull his binder over his head and throw it aside. Blue eyes followed the motion, before flickering back to meet gray.

“Right.” Leonardo began, face an interesting shade of red and more than flustered by the compliment, before pausing. “So, uh, should I, or are you gonna-”

A wheeze. “Ashera’s sake, Leo.”

Cutting the blond off, Edward grabbed his hands and dragged him a few steps backwards to the nearest chair. The wooden planks creaked silently under his feet as his voice was nearly lost to the steady drum of rain against the windows. “Just get my damn pants off already.”

The brunet flopped down on the chair unceremoniously, kicking his legs in agitation, impatience. Leonardo gave a sheepish smile, placed a hand on Edward’s shin and kneeled, sinking to his knees- The archer was thankfully considerably more deft with handling buttons, and leaned out of the way as Edward kicked his trousers and shorts aside, reclined back on the chair leisurely, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes and a smug grin. A hand found its way into damp blond locks, tangling, pulling forwards. Leonardo inhaled sharply, eyes wide, then looked up.

“Really?” he asked, before licking his lips, swallowing hard. Edward just shrugged, the ‘yep’ leaving his lips entirely shameless as his occupied hand untangled itself and smoothed Leonardo’s hair down, to no avail.

“If you wanna.”

 _Who do you take me for_ , was what he would’ve answered, but he didn’t think words were what they needed right now, not when Edward's hands had found their way into his hair again, pushing his head down, down.

He tasted salty-sour-sweet, Leonardo thought as he made a face. Edward sighed, fingers tugging harder- Lips parted, breath left his lungs in short pants, groans, whimpers, praise as the blond lapped at the wet heat between his legs.

It was slow going, really, Leonardo tended to be more of a tease than he let on- Pulling away for air just when Edward thought he could tip over into white bliss, pressing gentle kisses to trembling thighs in those brief pauses in between, holding his hips down just as gently when they rolled of their own accord. It was a frustrating sort of gentleness, soft but somehow unbreakable because Leonardo was a gods-damned sap and stupidly, stupidly good at knowing _exactly_ what Edward wanted.

He knew the brunet kind of enjoyed this situation, too, and was all too willing to drag it out. The swordsman squirmed, whined, scrambled for purchase, but didn’t push Leonardo’s head down with any real force- For the moment, his hands were just hands that guided, even though the other probably didn’t need them, because whatever Leonardo was doing down there, he was doing _right_.

Then there was a little tug at the archer’s hair, followed by a push- The stream of garbled swears aimed both at him, Ashunera and nothing in particular were enough of an indicator of what it meant, and finally, he gave way, eatng out the other in earnest. A cry fell from Edward’s lips as his head tipped back against the backrest of the chair, hips rolling back into the stimulation offered by warm tongue and lips, the slight friction, suction that made him feel like he was burning up in the heat of how _good_ it felt.

Funny, because Leonardo had always seemed more like the icy type, but here he was, unimaginably close and so, so warm, blue eyes gazing up at him if he had everything he’d ever wanted right before him. Devouring every sight, every sensation, he pushed forwards a little more, nose buried in dark curls, tongue prodding and licking at him and sucking on his clit and _gods above, finally_ \--

Edward tensed, breath hitching, half a warning dying in his throat before it could ever leave, replaced instead by groans as he chased after his peak, fingers pulling at the archer’s hair almost painfully. Leonardo whimpered, his nails digging into the brunet’s thighs in response. For a moment, everything shuddered, too much, too bright.

And as always, Leonardo brought him back to earth, his hands a warm, anchoring weight on his shoulders now that he was back at eye height- When had he gotten up?

He’d looked pretty, though, between his legs, on his knees like that. He still looked pretty, hair mussed and slick on his nose, lips, dribbling down his chin. Scratch that, he always looked pretty. The swordsman pieced himself together enough to laugh, straightening up, noting how wobbly his legs felt.

“You have something on your face.” Edward pointed out, grinning crookedly. Leonardo frowned, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“And who’s fault is that?” he replied.

The answering grin and eyebrow wiggle were far too smug for Leonardo to do anything other than sigh and rest his forehead against Edward’s. The brunet pulled him in for a kiss, sticky nose, wet chin and all.

A squawk. “Edward!” Leonardo chided, but the other ignored him, closed the gap again, once, twice, licked greedily at his lips while swallowing half-hearted protests. The blond relented, kissed back with just as much fervor, even as Edward pushed off the chair, stood at almost-eye-height, because even now, Leonardo was just a little taller than him.

When they broke apart for air, the swordsman leaned in, nipped at the other’s ear, whispered.

“Your turn?”

Leonardo shuddered, his grip on Edward’s shoulders tightened, and that was enough of a reply, even though he nodded afterwards, just for good measure. The brunet grinned, pressed a quick peck to the tip of his nose, before the blond let go of his shoulders, wormed out of his shorts, sat down after a moment’s apprehension, hiding a furious blush behind his hand.

A breath passed, long and slow. Leonardo lifted his head, Edward settled into his lap, chest to chest, hands with blunt nails reaching behind to tap idly against the blond’s shoulderblades.

“You’re.” he began, sounding a little surprised. “Really hard.” Leonardo attempted to hide his face in the crook of his neck immediately afterwards. His skin was hot to the touch, blushing red from the tips of his ears down to his neck like a sunburn.

“Is there anything else I should be made aware of.” he muttered back, voice partially muffled, bordering on mortified, the sentiment breaking apart into a soft groan when the brunet ground against him with a sigh.

“Nah,” Edward decided after maybe half a second of consideration, stroking his hair. “we’re good.”

There was a little pause as the brunet shifted his hips, lifted them a little, when Leonardo suddenly realised exactly why and what the other was doing- Blue eyes widened as he turned his head, voice cracking into something high and worried as Edward lined himself up and braced a hand on his thigh.

“W-wait, Edward, hold on, you might hurt yourse-”

“No.” Edward interrupted, visibly impatient, and brought his hips down in the same breath. Leonardo emitted a stifled, embarrassingly loud and graceless noise, eyes snapping open, his head colliding with the back of the chair. It took a moment for him to recover as he floundered with his words, stuck between mindless pleasure and the unfortunate pain of slamming your fucking head against a solid surface.

“Ow, a-ah, _shit_ , I told you to wait for a _reason!_ ”

Edward just wheezed something probably meant to be a combination of an apology and a laugh in response, the hand that was stroking Leonardo’s hair settling at the base of his neck, fingernails digging into pale skin as he hissed, eyes screwing shut, adjusting to how _full_ he felt- The blond had the feeling the brunet had overestimated himself, gave him time, steadying his own breathing and rubbing slow circles into the other’s hips all the while.

“I told you so.” he breathed, after he felt the other relax around him. Edward grazed the other’s neck with his teeth and rolled his hips as if trying to disprove the point, relishing in the sharp gasp he drew out.

“Shush, you, it’s-” he started, paused, swallowed, leaned back on the hand braced on the archer’s thigh and lost the rest of his sentence on the way. “-feels really good.”

They kept the rhythm, gentle rocking, breath mingling, Edward pressing himself back against Leonardo. Kisses scattered over each other’s skin like fat raindrops from a dripping storm drain.

“We’re acting,” Leonardo gasped between breaths after a little while. “like horny teenagers.” Edward grinned, butting his forehead against the other’s, gazing into hazy blue eyes, glazed over with want.

“I dunno about you, but- _haah_ \- that’s _exactly_ what I am.” He paused, shifted again.

“Go faster.”

Leonardo’s breath was warm against his skin, caught halfway in his lungs. “Are you sure?”

A bark of laughter bubbled up from Edward’s throat, and the brunet pulled him into a kiss, hungry but sweet, encouraging.

“ _Hell_ yes _._ Don’t you dare hold back.”

Their lips met again as the pace picked up, nails raking down pale skin and leaving red marks in their wake, hands tightening on hips into an almost-bruising grip. Edward’s head tipped back as he keened, bouncing down, Leonardo thrusting up so their hips met each time, moans and scrambled swears spilling from both their mouths. The blond’s lips moved along the other’s battle-scarred collarbones and shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses and muffled whimpers behind.

“ _Gods_ ,” Leonardo whispered, breath hitching, eyes closed, head resting in the crook of Edward’s neck as the other groaned, rough hands scrabbling against his back for a hold, close to drawing blood. “I love you.”

“Shit,” Edward swore, the word sharp on his tongue as his movements became more frantic, clawing for release, trying to spur the blond into that same bliss. “ _Leonardo, fuck_ \--”

The swordsman bit into his shoulder, hard, and Leonardo jerked with an equally sharp gasp, the last of whatever remained of his composure tipping into oblivion until all he could think of was _Edward, Edward, Edward_ , and he didn't last long after that.

Edward’s name rolled pleasantly off his tongue as his mind blanked and he shuddered, rutting rhythmlessly into the other’s heat, his own spilling over in a dripping white. Edward followed suit with a stifled cry, back arching, toes curling as he rode out the rest, their noses bumping in an utterly messy kiss, one that tried to mute every filthy noise that threatened to escape afterwards. All rhythm was lost to the storm and the calm that followed, where Edward slumped back forwards with a content sigh, a murmured, belated reply of “ _love you too_ ” filling the spaces between them.

Leonardo’s hand found Edward’s as they basked in the afterglow before it left them behind, laced their fingers together like two halves of a whole. The brunet’s grip tightened, his hands darker, broader in contrast to the blond’s seemingly dainty ones, though the archery callouses belied them to be anything but.

Blue eyes closed. “We should wash off.” he mumbled. Edward made no indication that he was going to get off his lap anytime soon, draping his free arm over Leonardo's shoulder.

“It’s still raining.” was his reply. A sigh.

“We’re indoors.”

Edward waved a hand flippantly, nearly dislodged and fell off the chair with the motion. “You’re warm, also, my legs aren't gonna hold me.”

“You're sweaty, and  _mine_ are falling asleep.”

A pause, as they stared at eachother in a silent staring contest, blue meeting grey. In the end, Edward caved, laughing at how flushed and dissheveled the blond looked, Leonardo joining in soon afterwards just because his mirth was contagious, giggles spilling forth between his fingers as their hands untangled and the brunet stumbled back, trying to shake some feeling back into his legs, pointedly ignoring the ache in his hips.

“I’m tempted to just collapse into bed and be done with it.” he joked as Leonardo followed suit, picking up the damp clothes strewn around the floor, making a mental note to mop up the water they'd tracked in later on.

“I’ll get the bath running before you get the chance, mister.” Leonardo replied, throwing Edward’s shirt at his face. The brunet caught it, instead, slipped it back on gratefully and grinned.

“You're the best." he cheered, buttoning up the top two buttons, leaving the rest be, before flinging his arms around the other's neck, a tunic slipping out of Leonardo's grip and falling back to the floor. The blond rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, promptly dropped the rest on the table to return the kiss Edward pressed to his cheek.

"Hey? I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
